14th February
by Lov3Less
Summary: 14th February was the day of loves as well as Mukuro and Nagi 2nd anniversary. But unfortunately she got involved in an accident and was in a critical condition. He blamed himself for it. 6996 pairing with Daemon as one of their brother.


14th February, the day where couples celebrate it happily, but…

"KYAA!"

"Someone call an ambulance. A girl was hit by car."

"Is she alright?"

"Hey, are you alright, Miss? Hey, answer me!"

* * *

><p>That day, it supposed to be a happy day for us just like any couples as we celebrate the 2nd year we seeing each other. And yet, when I arrive on the meeting place, she was there, lying in the middle of the road in a puddle of blood.<p>

"Mukuro, how is she?" ask a young man in his late 20s while gasping for air.

"She still under operation but the doctor said her condition is in critical state. This is all my fault. If only I arrived earlier and she might get involved in the accident. This is all my fault," said Mukuro covering his face with his hand, blaming himself.

"Mukuro, this is not your fault nor it is anyone's fault. So please don't yourself anymore," said Daemon.

After hours of waiting outside the operation room, the operation finally ended.

"Doc, how is she?" ask Daemon and Mukuro.

"The operation is a success but she still in critical condition. Her chances to survive are low and if she does survive through tonight, she might also be in coma," said the doctor.

"Then, does this mean tonight is the most crucial time for her," ask Mukuro.

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

Lying on the bed was a girl with pale skin and purple hair. She was Daemon's sister and as well as Mukuro'slover. She was in a very deep sleep and supported by machine. She and Mukuro supposed to spend their valentine and their 2nd year anniversary today but while waiting for Mukuro , she got involved in an accident. Now, tonight will determined her fate.

"Nagi, please don't give up. Please, for my sake and your brother s well, bear through tonight. Didn't we promise we will always be together forever," said Mukuro while holding her hand to his face.

"Mukuro…" mumble Daemon.

For the entire night, Mukuro stay awake whispering sweet words to her, hoping that she will not give up. Even though Daemon was worry about his sister, he also worried about Mukuro. He knew how guilty he felt when he couldn't protect her and didn't what he might do if Nagi couldn't bear through the night.

As the night became dawn, morning arrives and Nagi was able to struggle through the night. Both Mukuroand Daemon was happy that there is now hope for her. When the doctor came to do some check up on her, it was as he predicted.

"Her condition was better but as I'm afraid, she is now in coma," said the doctor.

"When will she wake up then," ask Mukuro.

"I'm afraid I couldn't answer your question. She might be awake after days, week, years or worst of the worst, she might never awake," he said.

"Mukuro, I think you should rest. You had stayed awake the entire night. Let me watch over her while you rest," said Daemon.

"It's alright. I can still handle this," said Mukuro not wanting be apart from her even a second.

"Mukuro, I know how much you doesn't want to leave her now but do you think she will be happy see in your current condition once she woke up?" said Daemon.

"Fine, I will go rest a while but wake me up if she does show any reaction," said Mukuro unable to deny that she might be unhappy if she see him like this.

* * *

><p>Everyday Mukuro will go to the hospital as soon as he came back from school, and spend his entire day beside her. As the season changes, her condition improved and yet still no sign of her waking up. It was as if she was in a deep in sleep, dreaming of her happiest moment, refusing to wake up.<p>

During her stay, her friends would some time drop by to visit her but it slowly decrease. Now, only her best friends will stop by. The room filled with paper crane, wishing and hoping her to wake up soon.

It was already 3 years since the accident, she still wouldn't wake up. Mukuro began to worry that she might ever wake up; droplets of water began to drop from Mukuro's eyes on to her hand.

"Mukuro…" said by a soft voice.

"Na… gi…," said Mukuro, quickly opened his eyes when he felt a sudden touch on his cheek and heard the voice he missed so much.

"Ne… why are you… crying?" she asked as she tried to wipe off his tears.

When he saw she was finally awake, he quickly stands up and hug her while not realizing Daemon whom just came inside. Daemon quickly pages the doctor. The doctor quickly rushes over to check on Nagi's condition and was disbelief with her current condition. Usually when a person was asleep for a long period, the person couldn't move nor speak the moment she or he woke up. It was as if he had just a miracle occur. After the doctor left, Mukuro and Daemon overjoyed as their sleeping beauty had waked up, the doctor advised her to get plenty of rest as she was still weak.

"Nagi… I'm so glad… You finally awake, my sleeping beauty," said Mukuro as he holds her hand and kiss it.

"Ne… Mukuro, why are you crying just now?" she asked again.

"My sleeping beauty, I think he was just happy that you had finally waked up," said Daemon smiling while looking at his sister.

"Sleeping beauty?"

"You had been asleep for 3 years now since the day you got involved in that accident," said Mukuro as he wipes off his tears.

"By the way, nii-san, what day is today?"

"The 14th February," he answers.

As soon she knows what date is the day, she suddenly become depressed and noticed by her brother.

"Nagi, I will go contact Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan to tell them their best friend had finally wake up from her sleep. Mukuro please look over my dear sleeping beauty as I had to go for my part-time job," said Daemon and left both of them in the room.

"Err… Mukuro, I'm sorry," she apologize

"Why are you apologizing Nagi?"

"I didn't prepare anything for you and the thing I got for you 3 years had when missing already."

"Is that why you feeling depressed? If that is so, then you waking up from your sleep were what I wanted most this whole year. So, don't be depressed anymore."

"But…"

"No more but…" said Mukuro as he lean forward and kiss her.

Her face turns as red as tomato while he smile when her reaction. She was finally being discharge from the hospital after a month waking up from her sleep.

* * *

><p>On the day she was discharge, never would she thought of this happen.<p>

"Would you marry me, my dear Nagi," proposed Mukuro kneeling down on one knee in front of the hospital while holding a bouquet of 99 white roses in one of his hand and a ring in the other hand.

Without a second thought, Nagi nod her head and accept the flower while Mukuro slide the ring on her ring finger. They got married at the beginning of April under a sakura tree and were live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Mama, Papa… Look at Rin-chan's picture," said a child while jumping up and down on his parent's bed.

"What did you draw Rin?" ask the father.

"Mama and Papa and Rin-chan holding each other hand under sakura tree," said the boy smiling.

"Wa… What a wonderful drawing," praise the mum.

"Hehe…" the smile on the Rin's face grew bigger when his mom praises him.

"Since Rin-chan drew such nice picture, Rin can sleep with us tonight, right honey?" said the mom while looking at the father.

"Of course he can. Now, come here. It's had passed your sleeping time," said the father hugging his son and lay him on the in middle.

"Good night, Papa, Mama," said Rin as he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines Day everyone! X3<strong>

**Sorry for Mukuro OOC... **


End file.
